


pink (like the inside of your-)

by silvergalaxy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: “I loveyou,” Billy says, and then, “Your ass is fuckin’loose,baby. You been whoring around on me?”





	pink (like the inside of your-)

**Author's Note:**

> [shrug emoji] uh there were a lot of things i was supposed to do today. this was decidedly not one of them, yet here we are.
> 
> read the tags, proceed with caution, blah blah blah. there's some use of derogatory language in here. if that's not your thing, je vous invite à partir! 
> 
> title is from my #1 girl's song "pynk"

He’s in Billy’s lap, long legs wrapped loosely around Billy’s naked torso. Billy’s hands are fiddling with the top of Steve’s panties, pink and satiny, and almost too small now, with the way his dick has chubbed up from the feeling of Billy’s hands running across his body, slow and deliberate. He risks a glance upwards and meets Billy’s eyes. Billy had bought this new pair as a surprise last month, and this is the first chance Steve has had to wear them. After a full week of working opposite shifts, they’re finally home at the same time.

They’re in bed, lights off, with the lamp casting a peachy glow across the room. It’s dark enough that Steve feels comfortable, not so _on display_ , but there’s enough light that Billy still has a good enough view of his face to say, “You’re _blushing_ , baby.”

Steve should be used to _this_ by now, but it’s hard to grow accustomed to someone looking at him like he’s precious, like he’s the only other person in the room all the time. Even when he literally is. Steve wouldn’t -- _couldn’t_ \-- trust anyone else but Billy enough to let them see him dressed up like this. Billy loves it, that much is obvious, if not from his compliments, than from the way his cock is hard against the curve of Steve’s ass.

Last summer on a particularly muggy evening, emotions running high, Steve found himself curled up to his boyfriend, speaking in quiet tones about the time Nancy had him try on her panties, how nice the material had felt hugging his skin, how hard it made him. Billy told him that they could _do_ that. _Together_.

So they did.

He’s got a whole collection now. Neatly folded panties in all different colours and fabrics, stacked up in the upper right hand corner of their dresser. Billy likes the lace ones best. Steve has bought them by himself before, aware that employees seem more likely to help him pick a nice pair when he says that he’s buying them for his girlfriend. Billy buys them for him too, and Steve wonders if he tells the same lie. Calls Steve his _girlfriend._ The thought makes Steve squirm. Whenever Billy comes home with a new pair, he always has a reason.

“Saw these and couldn’t stop thinking about what they’d look like on you. Gonna rub off on you in these and get you all messy,” or, “Want you to wear these while I take you from behind,” or, “You look like a _slut_ , sweetheart. You wanna be mine? You wanna be my slut?”

Every comment makes Steve’s insides _burn_ and his head fuzzy with desire. It’s a game they play; Billy teasing with just enough bite to make Steve’s entire body thrum in that odd combination of shame and pleasure, his dick helplessly hard, wet against the silky fabric of the panties.

Billy’s hands are cupping his ass through the flimsy fabric now, fingertips teasing his warm skin. Steve knows he’s turned a furious pink, the colour starting in his cheeks and travelling down his spine, over his panting chest. Steve moans into the kiss, tongue darting out to venture into Billy’s open mouth. It’s been slow tonight, lazy kisses and barely-there touches that have Steve grinding forward, looking for friction that Billy refuses to give.

“So gorgeous,” Billy breathes unevenly, giving Steve’s ass a sharp smack before wiggling his palm under the panties, yanking them down over the curve of Steve’s ass. Billy’s hands are pure heat against Steve’s skin, palms wide and firm as he spreads Steve open, a single fingertip ghosting over Steve’s hole, touch light and _not enough._

“More,” Steve huffs out, his tongue heavy. He’s painfully aware of the way his cock is straining against the panties, pale pink turned fuchsia from where his slit is leaking precum. Billy presses kiss after sloppy kiss to his neck, and Steve tilts his head back and whines as Billy’s fingers, now wet with lube, make their way between Steve’s cheeks to toy with his hole. He pushes the first one in to the knuckle without warning and Steve gasps out, hands digging in meanly against Billy’s arms.

“Lemme hear you,” Billy says, voice pitched low. He looks at Steve intently, gaze travelling over his flushed face and stomach, all the way down to where he’s rutting helplessly in Billy’s lap, panties ruined and stretched from both his erection and Billy’s teasing hands.

Steve presses his lips together, shakes his head. Billy’s eyes narrow and Steve jolts when Billy’s finger finds his prostate. “C’mon, baby. Moan for me.”

Steve shakes his head, because he wants Billy to _make_ him. It’s more fun, like this. Sure, he likes being _good_ \-- especially when it means that Billy kisses him and says, _you’re my sweet little slut, yeah? Always so good for me, baby --_ but he’s feeling wound up tonight, and he wants to get Billy feeling just as frustrated and desperate for it as Steve is.

Billy doesn’t disappoint - he frowns and brings a hand up to Steve’s mouth, tracing over his cupids bow with a blunt finger, soft but firm. Steve pushes back against the finger in his ass, swallows down the noises that threaten to climb up his throat, dick twitching in his panties. Billy doesn’t like that, and pulls his finger back so only the very tip is still inside of Steve. He watches Steve’s face as Steve clenches down, wanting the pressure _back_ , trying to beg for it with his eyes.

“Gotta give some to get some,” Billy says, finger at Steve’s mouth wiggling and pushing until Steve complies and parts his lips. Almost immediately, Billy fills his mouth with his index and middle fingers, pushing down on Steve’s tongue and hooking his jaw open. Breathing heavily, Steve drools around the intrusion, unable to hide his loud moan when Billy slides the finger in his ass to the hilt, immediately adding a second, scissoring him open. The sudden stretch burns for a moment, and Steve bears down on it, wanting more.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Billy says, appeased by the little sounds that are pouring unimpeded from Steve’s mouth. Steve feels so full; plugged up on both ends by Billy’s fingers.

“Taking me so _good_ , baby,” Billy murmurs. “Gonna stuff you full, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Steve mumbles around Billy’s fingers. There’s drool dripping down his chin, messy and sticky, and Billy groans, his eyes fluttering shut at the state Steve’s worked himself into. He rolls his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against the damp front of Steve’s panties. Steve whines at the sensation, _loves_ Billy for doing this with him. He tells him so as Billy’s sliding a third finger in, _slowly_ , like he wants to make Steve _really_ feel it.

“Love you,” he tries to say, half whimpering when Billy’s finger brushes his prostate. He’s aware that he’s hardly intelligible around Billy’s fingers in his mouth, which are still pressing down on his tongue, saliva pooling around the digits. Steve knows what he must look like; strung out and flushed, rutting down on Billy’s lap like he’s desperate for it. He feels sticky, and ready to _come_ , but Billy’s got that look in his eyes that says that Steve’s going to have to be _patient_ , tonight.

“I love _you_ ,” Billy says, and then, “Your ass is fuckin’ _loose_ , baby. You been whoring around on me?” Billy grins, sharp, and Steve’s insides burn as his cheeks turn hot, his eyes prickling. This is part of the game they play - Billy says mean things and Steve gets off on it like nothing else, cock impossibly hard in his pink panties, satin ruined with come and sweat, stretched out by Billy’s firm hands.

“Mmm,” Steve shakes his head.

“I don’t believe you,” Billy says. “You spread these pretty little legs for somebody else, baby?”

Steve tries to answer, say _no, just for you_ , but Billy’s fingers are pressing his tongue down so completely that all he can do is whine and drool. It’s embarrassing, and Steve thinks he could come like this.

“I think you _did_ ,” says Billy, punctuating each word with a curl of his fingers. Steve is helpless to the way his body moves with the sensation, pushing down against it while simultaneously shifting forwards, trying to hump his panty-covered cock against Billy’s bare stomach.

“Bet they didn’t fill you up like I do,” he continues, his breath tickling the side of Steve’s neck where he leans in to suck on the skin below Steve’s jaw, teeth scraping lightly as he moves his tongue over Steve’s skin, surely leaving bruises in his wake.

Steve would say something snarky back but he’s unable to do anything else but moan as Billy pulls his panties to the side, and suddenly Billy’s dick is dragging over the cleft of his ass, head catching on Steve’s hole, where his fingers are still playing with Steve’s rim. Billy, who likes it just as _wet_ and _messy_ as Steve does, pulls his fingers from Steve’s ass and reaches for the lube on the nightstand, squirting an excessive amount down his crack. Steve squirms as Billy slides his fingers through the mess, getting the lube dripping between his cheeks before he coats his fingers and slides them, sticky and sloppy, back into Steve’s hole.

Steve can’t help but whine at that, and Billy’s hand in his mouth slips farther back, fingertips pressing down at the base of his tongue, making Steve gurgle and gag, eyes watering. It’s a little _too_ much, which is how things with Billy normally are, but Steve reaches up and tugs at Billy’s wrist, overwhelmed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Billy mumbles, pressing an apologetic kiss to the side of Steve’s head. He doesn’t take his fingers out of Steve’s mouth completely, just retracts them enough that Steve’s no longer choking on them. Steve considers the lessened pressure on his tongue an invitation to start sucking on Billy’s fingers, tongue working over the digits as Billy thrusts them shallowly in and out of his mouth. Steve uses both of his hands to clutch at Billy’s forearm while Billy reaches around him and pulls the panties to the side, hiking them up over the swell of his ass as he presses the head of his cock to Steve’s hole.

“Gonna fuckin’ split you _open_ ,” he says, before pushing himself slowly into Steve, the pink lace of Steve’s panties creating an overwhelming friction on the head of his dick as he frots against Billy’s chest, mouth open on a sob as Billy pushes further and further inside of him. He pants around Billy’s fingers, which have come to a standstill in his mouth. Billy’s looking up at him, blue eyes wide as his hips meet Steve’s ass. Steve feels almost _too_ full, Billy’s cock heavy and big inside of him. His legs are spread wide, thighs shaking with pleasure.

“Is that good, sweetheart?” Billy asks, hips shifting as he starts to thrust. Steve tries shoving down, tries to work his own hips so that he can force Billy in deeper, make him fuck faster. Every press of Billy’s cock in him feels fantastic, but there's some other feeling that he's chasing, some deep-seated,  _primal_  longing all curled up in his gut that is so close to unravelling. He wants _more_ , wants _everything_ that Billy can give him.

Billy retracts his fingers from Steve’s mouth, looks up at him like he’s waiting for an answer. Steve’s eyes flutter closed, and he turns his face into Billy’s palm. His voice, when he opens his mouth to talk, is wrecked. “Want _more_ ,” he says. “Fuck me harder.”

Billy smirks, like he was hoping Steve would say that. “You’re on top, aren’t you? Maybe I should make you work for it.”

“Uh uh,” Steve shakes his head. He can barely feel his legs; his limbs feel weak, heavy and weighed down from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Billy loves it when Steve rides him, says he _likes_ _watching Steve bounce on his cock_. Steve likes it, too, but -- what he wants now is for Billy to press him into the mattress, cage him in with his arms, and fuck him like he means it.

“You afraid you won’t be able to live up to the competition?” Steve taunts, revelling in the way Billy’s eyes flash. Before he knows it, he’s on his back, Billy hovering above him, cock twitching inside of him.

“Are you trying to make me jealous, baby?” he asks. Steve watches the way his lip tilts up a little, just at the corner. It’s the face he makes when he’s trying not to smile. Steve reaches up and pokes at Billy’s mouth.

“Maybe,” he says. Billy does grin at that, leaning down to capture Steve’s mouth in a searing kiss. His pendant dangles from his neck, cool metal brushing across Steve’s chest. Steve grabs for the chain, pulls Billy in closer.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he says, his eyes a slow blink. “Please?”

Billy groans, his body tensing as he dicks into Steve hard, the sound of their skin meeting a loud _slap._ These panties are going to have to be thrown out after this, Steve thinks dazedly as Billy pounds into him. His own dick is leaking steadily into the fabric, and he reaches down to slide his hand under the waistband, wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging, pleasure building in his stomach.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby,” Billy says. “Touch yourself for me.”

Steve feels wrung out with bliss, every part of his body in tune with Billy’s, rutting and sliding and moaning. He feels it in every nerve, fucked-out at and consumed by the pressure of Billy’s dick splitting him open, the way his body surrounds Steve completely, holding him down, every inch of Steve’s body taught with pleasure.

"Gonna fuck the come out of you. Make you-- make you cream your fuckin’ panties, get you _dripping_. Wanna see you all wet for me. C’mon, lemme see you come all over your pretty skin while I dick you--"

Billy, ever the hedonist, comes from his own dirty talk, fingers digging into Steve’s waist as he orgasms, and Steve clutches at him desperately, whining at the feeling of Billy’s cock throbbing inside of him, filling him up. The feeling sets him off, ass clenching around Billy’s spurting cock, mouth open, moans pouring from his throat. He feels his come fill his panties, wet and sticky, leaking from the lacy edges, sliding down the inside of his thighs. Billy slumps over him, body pressing Steve down into the mattress. He stays there a moment, placing lazy kisses along Steve’s jaw as he pants, coming down from his orgasm.

When Billy pulls out, Steve’s flinches, ass sore and spent. Billy hums an apology, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. Then, he shimmies down the bed, stomach dragging over the mattress as he settles between Steve’s thighs, using his big hands to spread them open. Billy's fingers feel like brands on Steve's skin, possessive and hot, opening his legs and exposing his hole. Steve feels open, _empty,_ can't help the way he clenches around nothing. Billy looks _hungry_ , and Steve whines as Billy pulls the panties to the side - he feels so vulnerable like this, all pliant and on display for Billy's pleasure. Steve hides his face in the crook of his elbow, face burning.

“You made a mess, sweetheart,” Billy says, teasing. He slides a finger through the come leaking from Steve's cock and drags it down until he's prodding gently at Steve’s hole, which, much to Steve’s embarrassment, has started leaking Billy’s come.

“Think you had something to do with that,” he mumbles, making Billy laugh. Billy curls his fingers under the band of the panties, pulling them down Steve’s thighs. The cool air of the room flows over his skin, making him squirm. Billy throws the panties to the side - _gross_ , Steve’s going to make him wipe up that mess, later - and all of a sudden leans forward and presses a kiss to Steve’s hole, which clenches involuntarily at the sensation. Billy licks at him, tongue gentle as he scoops up a bit of his come with his fingers and presses it back into Steve, like he wants him to _keep_ it there. Steve thinks he can _feel_ his brain short circuit. Every cell in his body is vibrating, drunk on pleasure, teetering on the knife’s edge of _too much._

“So pretty,” Billy says, and then, because he's an _asshole_ who knows _exactly_ what makes Steve blush, “All pinked up for me.”

Steve chokes on his breath at that. “Stop,” he says, overwhelmed, his eyes prickling again. He’s too sensitive, now that he’s come. Every touch of Billy’s fingers burns so good.

“All fucked out, huh, baby?” Billy asks, smug. Steve reaches down and slaps lightly at his shoulder.

“Get _up_ here,” he demands. “I wanna cuddle.”

“We’re all sticky,” Billy complains, eyebrows furrowing.

“Thought you liked sticky,” Steve says. They _are_ pretty gross, but he isn’t ready to move yet. Doesn't want to stand up and have Billy's come leak out of him yet. Wants to lay there for a bit, sloppy and sticky and surrounded by Billy. “Can we just stay here for a minute? Then we can shower.”

“Mm, yeah,” says Billy. He crawls back up the bed, hovering over Steve. His hair is a _mess_ , curls wild and out of place, eyes sparkling, lips wet and red. _Handsome,_  Steve thinks.

“That was good,” Steve says, reaching up to pull Billy down into a kiss, their lips moving lazily. Steve can taste Billy’s come on his mouth from where he licked at Steve’s hole, and he blushes.

“Yeah, it was,” Billy agrees. “Missed fucking you.”

“Maybe if you didn’t _work_ so much,” Steve prods, laughing when Billy tickles at his side.

“Don’t fucking start with that, Steve,” he warns, but his voice is full of amusement. “Not gonna _be_ your househusband, so quit asking.”

“Fine, fine,” Steve sighs, like he’s real put-out about it. “I can’t wait for next year when we _finally_ have sex again.”

Billy’s eyes narrow and he bites at Steve’s lip. “Is this your way of trying to convince me to fuck you in the shower?”

“Maybe,” Steve laughs, “Or maybe this is me tryin’ to fuck _you_ in the shower.”

“Oh yeah?” Billy says. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Please, do,” Steve replies, curling into Billy’s chest, tracing a finger through the sheen of sweat gathered between his pecs. “Gotta wait ‘til I got feeling back in my legs first, though.”

Billy snorts. “Take your time. I’m patient.”

He’s definitely _not,_ but that’s besides the point. For now, Steve basks in the attention Billy gives him, comfortable and warm and sticky, completely at ease with Billy by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is maybe the dirtiest thing i have ever written. !!!!!!
> 
> if you're a social media type of person, i'm on both tumblr & twitter @sociophonetic. come yell abt harringrove with me


End file.
